Younger Sister
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: Meet Tsukiyomi Yume, Ikuto and Utau's youngest sister. These three continue to work for Easter and preform concerts to gather x-eggs. Ordered by Gozen, Yume has been transferred to Amu's school to sectretly learn about the Guardians. First SC fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Miyuki: Hello everyone!**

**Amu: Hi. So you're writing a story for Shugo Chara now?**

**Miyuki: Yep! I got an idea that came to mind. And I couldn't stop writing for my other story.**

**Ikuto: Well don't just leave this story. And make it an amuto!**

**Miyuki: I won't and I might. If I can think of how I want this to turn out.**

**Amu: Don't I get a say in this if I want it to be an amuto?!**

**Miyuki: Well what do you say?**

**Amu: It shouldn't be! Don't put me with the pervert!**

**Miyuki: Then you don't get a say.**

**Amu: Darn...(Secretly happy.)**

**Yume: (Looks at Amu and studys her) Yeah she can be with Ikuto. Do you approve Utau-nee?**

**Utau: No...I WANT TO BE WITH IKUTO!!!**

**Miyuki: No. Amu or no one. And with Amu, Ikuto or no one...especially not Tadagay!!!!**

**Tadase: I'm never loved...**

**Ikuto: Because your not as sexy as me.**

**Ikuto Fan-girls: THAT'S RIGHT!!!**

* * *

**Mika: Anyways, Miyuki doesn't own Shugo Chara. Only Yume and me!**

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I dressed in my uniform for the brand new school. Even though the only reason I was going to this new school was because of a mission Gozen told me to do, I was still happy that I was going to a new school where I could meet new people. I brushed my dirty blond hair into a low ponytail and went downstairs for breakfast.

By the time I got down there, Ikuto-nii and Utau-nee were already sitting and eating. I happily took my seat in between them and said thank you then started eating. My brother seemed to be being more quiet than normal, but I don't think Utau-nee noticed since she continued to talk to me and Ikuto-nii. Once all three of us were done with our meals, the two walked me to my school and then would continue to their school.

"Don't forget what Gozen said. Do the mission fast and just get it over with." Ikuto patted my head and Utau waved and they went on their way. I smiled at Mika, my guardian character, and walked inside to the school.

**Mika's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yume,I sense the other guardian characters." Yume looked at me and nodded. Even though I liked the other school, this one has guardian characters and that will be fun. Probably the ones I sense are the people that we are supposed to find out about.

"Good, well let's go to class. After that we can meet them." I smiled and floated along to Yume's first class with her beside me.

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I entered my first class as the teacher announced that I was new. Lucky enough, this class had people with guardian characters in it. Maybe this would be easier than I thought. The teacher looked at me and urged me to explain myself.

"Hello I am Tsukiyomi Yume." I really didn't feel like explaining anything about me so that's all I said and I bowed. The teacher had to ask if they had any questions for me. I looked around the room and saw one girl with pink hair and golden eyes. She has three characters. She's my main target; Hinamori Amu. She's surprised at me being here. She most likely didn't know I even existed.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Some girl with glasses asked me. My answers would all be simple and to the point.

"All types." Another person asked who my favorite artist was; psh that's easy. I smirked and answered Hoshina Utau. Some other girls talked about how they liked her and that she was a good singer.

"Where did you go to school before?" I didn't feel like telling them anymore so I just said another school. I guess the teacher got the point because he pointed me to a seat that was next to a girl with long blond hair. I went and sat down.

While the lesson was happening, I kept looking around the room so I could get used to my surroundings. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Amu, the blond haired girl, and Kiddy King all came to talk to me. I remember Ikuto-nii calling him that once. I could tell Tadase couldn't remember me because of his look on his face that showed no sign of knowing who I was. That was to be expected since I only met him once or twice and it was very brief. Tadase seemed to be skeptical with talking to me and I'm guessing because of my brother.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-san. I'm Hotori Tadase. This is Hinamori Amu and that is Mashiro Rima." Tadase was only being friendly for the reason he wondered about my character and if it weren't for the fact that I had to become 'friends' with them, I would've just walked away and ignored him.

"Hello Hotori-san, Hinamori-san, and Mashiro-san." I smiled at them and Amu and Tadase smiled back. Rima didn't seem to like me very much. She just gave me a soft glare and scooted closer to Amu.

"Hello commoner!!" Man I think I almost lost it on the character of Tadase's when he called me a commoner. Tadase yelled at him for being rude and I just said it was okay and that I didn't mind. That was when Mika came out to say hello. Since class would start soon, Tadase handed me a piece of paper and explained how it led to the royal gardens where we could all talk after.

**After school still Yume's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After all of the classes, I headed to the royal gardens like I promised. Everything was going according to plan.

When I entered the royal gardens, I see Rima, Amu, and Tadase plus some more people sitting around a table. A childish girl runs over to me and starts talking quiet loudly.

"You must be Yume-chi! I wanna see your guardian character!" I give a fake smile and Mika comes out. I think she called hers 'Pepe', but a baby like character came out and the two floated to the other characters.

We all gathered around and all of them asked me questions. I could barely answer them all.

"Are you related to Ikuto?" At the mention of my brother, I remembered him telling me at breakfast about an Easter meeting after school.

"Oh no! I forgot!" I apologized about having to leave, but not before saying Ikuto was my brother. I called Mika and we both went over to Easter's building.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Utau and I were waiting for Yume to arrive at Easter so Gozen could talk to us. He was very mad about her being late, but I know Yume will think of an excuse that will make him forget it.

The door to Gozen's office barges open and Yume comes in panting with Mika right beside her. She walks in the room and over to Gozen's desk to explain why she was late.

"Where were you?!" Yume bowed and explained how the Guardians invited her to talk after class. I smirked because she has met Amu and Kiddy King plus his servants. Gozen seemed to forgive her from being late because she was completing the goal. He decided to start the meeting now that everyone was here.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I walked home after the meeting, I couldn't help but think about Yume being related to Ikuto. She must also be related to Utau. I can see how she is like her brother and some parts of her sister too. Her guardian character reminded me kinda of Utau. She had dressed like Utau; the only difference was her hair color.

"Come on Amu-chan!! You have to watch Ami tonight, but you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Ran came in front of me and broke me from my train of thoughts. I character changed with her and we went to my house so I couldn't be late.

**Utau's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the meeting, we all three walked back to the house. Yume was explaining to us about how she thought Amu had some weird friends. She even mentioned Tadase. The question she asked made both Ikuto and I laugh.

"Is Tadase gay?" As much as she didn't act like it around people, she can be very curious and innocent when it came to things. Right now would be one of those things.

"Why would Tadase be gay?" I thought we might as well take this seriously.

"One time he was running over to Amu and it looked like he was skipping. He character changed with Kisiki and then after went and pouted in a corner. Oh and just overall how he acts." Ikuto and I laughed even more than we already are.

"That Yume, is unknown to us. Tadase might be gay." Yume shrugged and Ikuto and I controlled our laughing.

"Well if he is, I'm calling him Tadagay." After that, we all burst out laughing at Tadase---I mean Tadagay's new nickname.

A few more minutes of talking and we had arrived home. Yume ran off to cook dinner for all of us. It's not like we force her to; she just wants to always cook that when we go to cook, she explains how she'll take our turn. I sometimes help her if she let's me. I'm not a bad cook, she just sometimes says it's too easy that all I get to do is set the table. Ikuto doesn't even bother trying to help. We both are thankful for that too. He can't really cook on his own without someone helping him along the way; or in other terms, cooking it all for him.

**The Next Day Yume's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I walked to school, Mika told me that she overheard Yoru and Ikuto talking about skipping school. I wanted to skip as well; but if Ikuto-nii found out, he would scold me. He can be such a hypocrite. But I kinda understand why he would. I think I remember him telling me that I should go to school and pass and fulfill my dreams.

When I had arrived at school, Amu saw me and walked over to talk. Rima was right behind her.

"Hello Hinamori-san. Hello Mashiro-san." I give them a smile and Amu smiles back. Rima still would not give in to being kind.

"You know, you can call me Amu." I smile at her and nod.

"Only if you call me Yume." Then I could feel someone watching me. I didn't know who it was, but I ignored it.

"Okay. Come on Yume. We'll all walk to class together." As we walk, the feeling never left me. No one else seemed to react to a feeling like that.

Once we arrived in class, I saw Tadase run, or skip, up to us and I tried to hold in a laugh, but to no prevail. After a bit a bit, all three of them were staring at me strangely wondering what sparked me to laugh.

"Sorry, I remembered something funny on T.V. Yesterday." Rima seemed to get real serious when I lied to them. Maybe she could see that I was lying.

"That's stupid. You shouldn't laugh about something that happened yesterday." I didn't understand why she would say this.

"Rima! Be nice to Yume!" I think after tat, it seemed tat Rima started to hate me even more. I was going to comment, but Rima got to it first.

"I'm just telling the truth." Amu looked at me with an apologetic look and I smiled back.

Everything is funny. All people have different opinions on what's funny and what's not. In my opinion, what I saw yesterday was so funny that I am laughing today about it. Whether on not you would do that is up to your view on what's funny." She seemed to think about it for a second, then gave a small smile to me. NO one else caught the smile though.

"Alright class, take your seats." The teacher started to explain the lesson and I started to get the feeling of being watched again. This time I even thought I saw someone outside.

"Mika, go outside and look for anyone suspicious." She nodded and went outside in search of anyone.

**Miyuki: Okay that's all I'm putting for the first chapter.**

**Yume: Who was watching me?**

**Miyuki: Wait till next chapter.**

**Amu: You didn't really explain Yume.**

**Mika: Or me!**

**Miyuki: Well you see, I'm going to put a character profile. That's going to be done and posted today.**

**Ikuto: Good.**

**Miyuki: Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Character Profiles

**Miyuki: Here is the character profiles of Yume, Ikuto, Utau, and Mika. I most likely won't do one for the others unless anything major happens and changes their profiles than what they are in the show.**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Tsukiyomi Yume: **Yume is Ikuto's and Utau's youngest sister. She was transferred to go to school with the Guardians as a mission to learn about them. Her hair is ti her wait and is dirty blonde while her eyes are midnight blue, like Ikuto's. Her guardian character is Mika. Yume acts like she doesn't care in front of many people, but very friendly in front of the Guardians. Does not like the Guardians except for Amu at first. Can be very shy and innocent and curious, but only to Utau and Ikuto. Has a brother complex, but not like Utau does. She is close to both of her siblings, but Ikuto more. Loves to cook and be like her sister, who doesn't mind. Can sing very good and plays the piano. Wishes that she could free her sister and brother from Easter and live how they want to live.

**Mika:** Yume's guardian character. Her hair is purple is styled in a high ponytail with a microphone clip. Her eyes are the same color. Her outfit is a black glittery shirt with a white skirt. Mika was made because Yume's dream was to be like her sister and to be able to sing with her brother and sister up on stage and not for collecting x-eggs. Is used when Yume and her siblings sing and collect

x-eggs. She eavesdrops and spys on people for Yume. Is kind and very playful.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto:** Ikuto is the oldest in the Tsukiyomi family. Watches out for Yume because he doesn't want her to be hurt by Easter. Sneaks out to go see Amu soemtimes and will, on occasions, tell Yume about what he does. Feels bad about Yume being used by Easter for the mission by Gozen. Plays violin for his sisters when Utau isn't going crazy for him. Skips school a lot. Helps gather x-eggs by playing his violin with his sisters singing or playing the piano.

**Tsukiyomi Utau:** The middle child of the Tsukiyomi family. Has a major brother complex. Wants to help Ikuto and Yume get the Embryo. Loves to sing with her sister or brother. Has somewhat the same dream as Yume, when it comes to singing on stage. Sings when they are all gathering x-eggs. Protects Yume and Ikuto. Helps cook when Yume lets her.

**Miyuki: If I left out anything, just ask me and I will fix it on here and repost it.**

**Mika: Anyways please review the first chapter and be on the lookout for chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyuki: I am back!**

**Amu: So you didn't give up on it.**

**Miyuki: I said I wouldn't!**

**Yume: You should believe her more.**

**Ikuto: You thought she wouldn't either...**

**Miyuki: Thanks all of you!! Maybe I shouldn't update!**

**Mika: NO! Were sorry!**

**Miyuki:...Fine! Anyways we got one review, but they reviewed twice! It was genibabii_ramenmonstor.**

**Suu: Thank you!!~desu**

**Utau: Yes, now Mi doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Mika's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I searched outside for a few minutes. I was about to go back inside when I saw Yoru. I flew straight over to him and Ikuto came over to us.

"Why are you all here?!" I tried to act angry at them for spying, but I knew that Yume would be excited to see him. She has sorta a brother complex, but not as bad as Utau.

"We came to watch you.~Nya" Ikuto had said hi and went back to watching.

"You could be caught and people might think your stalking someone!!" Ikuto shrugged and I gave up. I flew up to the window and saw them all getting up.

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I saw Mika fly back into here and she whispered to me so none of the guardians could hear.

"It was Ikuto. He's still out there if you want." I glanced toward the window then back at her and nodded. I started to leave, but then Tadagay reminded me of everyone else being there.

"Everything okay Tsukiyomi-san?" I looked at the group and nodded. My mind went through different excuses to tell them.

"Just have to do something." Since I couldn't think of anything better, I walked out before they could say anything. Once outside of the building, I ran over to where my brother was aid to be.

Like Mika said, Ikuto-nii was waiting for me knowing I would come. I smile and run and give him a hug. Unknown to Utau-nee, Ikuto is close to me and will sometimes open up. I knew he went to Amu's house sometimes because he told me. I even started to think he was one big stalker or he liked her. Hehehehe I could pick on him for liking her, but not around Utau!!

"What are you doing here? Spying on me and Amu?" He smirks which automatically said, 'Yes.'

"It was a mission by Gozen. He doesn't trust you." For some reason, Gozen either puts too little faith into Utau-nee and me, or he doesn't like us.

"You could've asked!!" He shrugs, but then remembers what else he had to say.'

"Don't forget about tonight. We have the concert." Ah that right, we have our concert tonight. I called it our x-egg stealing concert. As much as I love to play in concerts, I hate that the only reason we are to play is to gather x-eggs. I try not to view it that way. That's part f the reason Mika was born.

I remember when we were little that my brother would play his violin while my sister would sing. Or sometimes Utau-nee and I would sit in front of the T.V and watch the people sing. I would join in at times with her. The question that my sister asked really explains the other reason Mika was born.

**Flashback**

"_Yume-chan, what do you want to do when your older?" Being four-years old, I thought for a second then smiled real big._

"_I want to sing with you in front of people!!!!" I ran over and hugged Utau and she hugged me back._

"_I'll make sure that happens!!" She smiles at me and I nod happily._

**End of Flashback**

I wonder is she remembers. I'm not going to ask her though. After talking to Ikuto-nii for a bit, he realized I wasn't in class.

"Are you on break?" It took him a bit to find out, but he did. I didn't have any excuse to tell him that wouldn't be lying.

"...No, but I wanted to see you!!!" No use, he still gave me a disapproving look. I knew not to fight and just accept him like this.

"You should be in class!" It was more of demand than statement. I then thought that just walking into class would be bad, so I spoke up.

"But I can't just walk in there without an excuse as to why I wasn't there!" He thought for a second then grabbed my hand and started walking back inside.

"And you bringing me there doesn't change anything!" He continued to walk, but toward the school coordinator's office.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I wondered where Yume went with Mika. She seemed very nice and friendly, but I still knew barely anything about her. I wonder if she's skipping school like her brother does all the time?

That was when I saw the first king walk in with Yume, but also Ikuto. Great, he saw me and smirked. I'm not even going to give him what he wants and blush; or at least I'm going to try not to...

"Excuse me, but I had Yume with her brother to talk." I looked at her and she looked passive again, it must be her outer character. I looked at the brother and sister and saw Ikuto glance at me and then at Tadase and smirked at both of us.

Rima looked over at me in suspicion that I knew something more, but I shook my hands in a way that said I didn't. She believed me and let it go.

"Remember what I said and try not to forget. I have to go." I saw Yume nod and give him a hug. He smiled slightly and walked out with the first king. I looked at her as she went to her seat and then at Tadase to see how he reacted.

He seemed to be angry to see Ikuto, but calming down. Rima gave a questioning glance to Yume and she gave us a look that said she would explain later.

After school, as we were leaving the school, she explained how it was about me fitting in at the school.

"I never had a talk like that. Did you Amu?" Being brought into the conversation, I stuttered a bit then responded with a no.

"Ikuto-nii was worried that I wouldn't fit in. Him and Utau-nee were worried. So Utau-nee scheduled to meet and have a meeting and it was today." We all accepted this and no one looked suspicious of it, so the conversation dropped. She suddenly stopped and waved at us.

"I have to go to meet my sister and brother somewhere. I will see you all tomorrow." We all wave and continue on our way.

I remembered that we were going to meet up later so we could go to see a concert that had a band called Unfulfilled Dreams. I had never heard of them before, but Yaya said that they were a new band and she had tickets for all of us including Kukai who would join us. She was going to invite Yume, but invited Kukai instead.

I already asked Miki and she said that she would draw me an outfit. Once we reached my house, I waved to everyone and went inside to see my mom and dad taking pictures of Ami. I said hi and went upstairs to get ready.

**Later on Tonight. Yume's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I was going to go on stage, Ikuto-nii pulled me over away from other walking by.

"You need to cover yourself with a hat. The guardians are out there and if they see you singing with x-eggs going, then the mission is over.

Oh crap, why did they have to come?! I nod and go to change my outfit again so I could find a hat to go with it. I hope they don't realize that it is me or my brother and sister...

**Miyuki: This is where I end the chapter.**

**Amu: Now we must go on hold again...**

**Yume: Great, that might be a while.**

**Miyuki: Thanks you all!! Anyways, I need some songs that are Japanese that Unfulfilled Dreams can play. It must have piano and violin or at least violin with someone singing. And until I find a song or someone gives me one, I cannot update.**

**Ikuto: Really? Because I think you will anyways.**

**Miyuki: No I won't! I need one!!! It's for the story!**

**Mika: Okay well now respond to the review you got!**

**Miyuki: Aww yeah okay:**

_**genibabii_ramenmonstor:**_** Sorry about not enough Amu pov, but I'll try to add more. And I'm glad you find Yume funny!! Well yeah now you know that she knows he goes to see her, but not that he likes her. But I hope you liked this chapter!!! And I hope you continue to read this.**

**Amu: Well now Mi wants me to ask you to review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miyuki: Hello everyone!!!**

**Ikuto: You didn't get any songs...but you will update?**

**Miyuki: Yep!**

**Amu: You had to didn't you???**

Yume: Most likely...

**Ikuto: Anyways...Mi doesn't own Shugo Chara or the songs mentioned below...**

_italics= Utau's singing_

_underlined italics= Yume's singing_

_**bold, underlined, italics= both singing**_

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All of us had met up and arrived at the concert waiting for the show to start. The place was packed, to say the least. They must be really good to have this many people and be new. When the announcer said that Unfulfilled Dreams would be coming out, everyone started to cheer, including Yaya.

"Okay first we will be playing Meikyuu Butterfly." As the lights on the stage changed, something tugged at my mind that I had heard the voice that just announced before. When I tried to see if I could recognize them, no one came to mind, but the feeling never went away.

**(In case you don't realize...it's Meikyuu Butterfly by: Utau Hoshina or in other words Mizuki Nana.)**

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_

_fushigi na yoru maiorita_

_ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_

_nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

_tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto_

_'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki_

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_

_tenshi no furi de samayoi_

_taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_

_ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_

_shiawase na yume o mite iru no?_

_hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasum_

_**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**_

_mayoikonda batafurai_

_**jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane**_

_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_kagami no naka no omokage wa_

_nakimushi datta ano koro_

_dakeredomou kodomo ja nai_

_nobashita kami o hodoita_

_mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu_

_yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_

_kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

_**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**_

_mayoikonda batafurai_

_**itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite**_

_kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii_

_unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_

_kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

_**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide**_

_mayoikonda batafurai_

_**negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane**_

_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

We all cheered after the song and the feeling of knowing them still bothered me. I looked at the others to see them all having a great time and none of them seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. I shrugged it off and would ask them after the concert.

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had already spotted the Guardians and tried to not look at them so I wouldn't think about them being here. I started to think about how that was the first of three songs before Utau-nee and I character change with our charas and steal another round of x-eggs. A thought came to my mind while some of the people set up for the next song. Why try to steal x-eggs if the Guardians are here? Won't they just make them better and stuff? As we were about to start the next song, I pushed the thought aside with that it was only Gozen would demand we do it anyway.

As the music started to play the next song, I got ready and waited till I was to sing.

**(Blue Moon by: Utau Hoshina aka Mizuki Nana.)**

_hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni _

_tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute _

_te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne _

_yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo _

_yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu _

_atsui mune wa sawagidasu_

_**sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara **_

_sugu ni todoki sou na noni _

_**itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de **_

_oikakete wa kurenai ne_

_ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne _

_hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai _

_kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga _

_muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate _

_amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku _

_kizamu akashi idaite ite_

_**hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o **_

_suki ni natte shimatta no_

_**onaji bamen de togireta mama no **_

_kanashi sugiru monogatar_

_miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki _

_watashi no jikan wa tomaru _

_**nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no **_

_fukasa ni nomikomareteku_

_**kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu **_

_itsuka sora ga sakete mo _

_eien ni omotte imasu_

For the second time that concert, the crowd applauded our preformance. Since I was the one who mostly sang that song, it made me feel excited that I had preformed good enough to get an applause like this! Now, all I have to do is while singing this one; character change, gather x-eggs, and get out of there to steal them. I heard Ikuto start to get ready into position for he starts out this last song. I hope Amu doesn't recognize the violin playing. He's told me she's heard him play before...

**(Black Diamond by: Utau Hoshina or Mizuki Nana.)**

_Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete_

_-anata no hoshii mono-_

_VOLUMN furi kireru hodo tsuyoku_

_Ookina koe de Sakende mite_

_Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni_

_Hajimeyou Sekai wa_

_Hikari ni Tsuki matou kage to odoru_

_Sou Kimi no Te wo Totte_

_**Saa Nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?**_

_Atsumeta kagayaki Sono Te no Hirani_

_**Subete tsukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni**_

_Kurai DAIYAMONDO BLACK DIAMOND_

_Furueru Te de Inori wo Sasagete_

_-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-_

_Ishi no nai Ningyou no you ja ne_

_Namida datte Nagasenai_

_Kizutsuitemo Uso darake demo_

_Kesshite Kutsushinai_

_Honmono dake ga Kagayaiteiru_

_Mienai chikara ni Sakaratte_

_**Saa Nani wo utau no? Nani wo Shinjiru no?**_

_Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru_

_**Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni**_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BLACK DIAMOND_

While Ikuto played his violin, Utau-nee and I character changed and she got devil wings while the charm on my necklace changed from a heart to a microphone. Five x-eggs appeared and we finished up the last part of the song.

_**Saa Nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?**_

_Atsumeta kagayaki Sono Te no Hirani_

_**Subete tsukui toru Nejireru yozora ni**_

_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BLACK DIAMOND_

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Amu-chan, look!!" I looked over at the spot where my guardian characters were pointing and saw five x-eggs floating. My characters and I looked over at the rest of the Guardians and we all nodded and ran out. I knew that something was different about Unfulfilled Dreams and now I know. They all worked for Easter! They put on this concert so they could destroy other kids dreams.

"Amu!" I nodded and character transformed with Ran. The rest of the Guardians including Kukai character transformed too. Once we all were transformed **(A/N: lol sounds funny!!)** we all decided that while everyone rounds them up, I will then open heart and cleanse them all.

**In the shadows. Ikuto's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As we all watched the Guardians trying to cleanse the x-eggs, I was making sure that Yume wasn't seen by them all. I knew it would be suspicious of her to show up out of no where and help them. I didn't know if Utau should make her presence known for it might make Yume seem suspicious tomorrow. After Amu preformed open heart on the eggs. The three of us stayed for a second until we knew that the Guardians had gone away.

I looked over at Yume when she was calling my name to see her eyes shining from amazement. It made her look even more like Utau with my eyes. I knew what was to come from her about the concert since she was the one who enjoyed, or showed that they enjoyed, preforming the concerts the all three walked home to go rest up for tomorrow.

"And Amu's open heart!! That was soooo cool!! I mean yeah she's on the other team and we don't want her to clean them, but that was really pretty." It surprised me that Yume would bring up Amu in front of Utau. She knows that Utau is always jealous of Amu and the fact that Yume just said that about Amu would most likely make her even more mad. I looked over at Utau and proved that my assumptions were correct. When Utau is jealous, she stares ahead and has a mad pout on her face. Kinda like a spoiled kid when you don't give him something he wants.

I nudge Yume and she looks at me questionably and I motion towards Utau. I see Yume's eyes go wide and she immediately changed the subject to make Utau feel better.

"Utau, you did great at singing!! And Ikuto, your violin was awesome!!!!" Utau turned to Yume to listen even though I could tell that she was still mad about the Amu thing, she wouldn't act like she was a second ago in front of Yume. I think Yume can get her to stop being mad in a little bit.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking home with the Guardians, we continually talked about the concert and the x-eggs.

"Who do you think the Unfulfilled Dreams are?" We all thought for a second before Tadase came to a solution as to what it could be.

"That Thieving Cat!!! He works for Easter with Utau!! The other person could be..." He didn't say, but we all knew who he was talking about. Something in my brain clicked and I knew that those people up there had to be Yume, Ikuto, and Utau. The violin was him definitely and the singers voices reminded me of Utau and Yume soo much now that I think about it. As much as I didn't want to believe it, it wasn't looking good for Yume. I knew tomorrow we would all be speaking to her about the concert. I really hope I'm not right...

**Miyuki: At this is where I end.**

**Yume: So even though I didn't show them that it was me, they know?!?!?! No fair!!**

**Utau: That's not good at all! The mission...**

**Miyuki: Okay, so now that I have wrote this after it being forever, I ask you to review and tell me what you think!!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miyuki: Okay, so I'm not adding a one-shot yet...but I will update this!**

**Amu: Either way it's a Shugo Chara story.**

**Miyuki: Wow nice way of thinking.**

**Yume: So now we get to find out about what happens with me and the Guardians.**

**Miyuki: Yep!! And we got one review. It was from, don't get jealous Amu, Ikutoluver!!**

**Amu: *Gets jealous anyway***

**Miyuki: Be happy they reviewed!!**

**Yume: Yep!! Anyways Mi doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I have no doubt that the Guardians have suspicion about that concert that happened last night. And for some reason I feel like I'll be interrogated by all of them. Good thing I don't have to see them until Monday. (It's Saturday. In this story they don't have school on Saturday.) I have to think of a good excuse that would seem liable enough to where they would believe me. I decided to go to the master of excuses, my brother. I hope he is still home and hasn't left yet. Usually he wouldn't leave until I have been informed. That would be because of one time I freaked when I couldn't find him.

I walked up to his door and knocked. "Ikuto, can I come in? It's only me, Yume." I heard some sort of answer and I took that as a yes. I opened the door and he was laying on his bed being the lazy cat he is. He motioned me over and I came and sat on the side of his bed.

"What do you need?" I saw Mika sneak over to Yoru, who was currently napping, and scare him to where he jumped high into the air. Ikuto and I both saw it and I laughed while he smirked. When I directed my attention over back to Ikuto, I could hear Yoru yell and Mika laugh.

"Well...I was thinking of when I go to school, that all of the Guardians are going to constantly ask me questions about yesterday. But I was trying to think of an excuse, but I couldn't think of anything where I could back it up. Could you help me?" He thought for a second and I tried to think of anything too.

"And skipping is out of the question too???" My face showed all of my shock that he of all people would ask that! Then I realized how more suspicious would I be if I skipped. Oh look, Yume is not at school because she came down from a cold. Could that be because she caught one while being at the concert. That is exactly what would happen.

"I can't even believe you would ask that!! But of course. Remember I haven't even gone to the school for a week, but you want me to be skipping?! Try again." He started to think again and out of nowhere I heard his stomach growl and was then fully aware that it was very close to lunch time. I stood up and we both agreed while he would think about an excuse, I would go make all of us lunch.

Utau-nee came in right as I finished making the lunch and I called Ikuto-nii and we all came to eat. As I served the food, Ikuto-nii spoke up and said he had thought of an excuse. I quickly served the rest of the food and Utau-nee gave Ikuto-nii a funny look. Once done, I sat down and we said thanks and grabbed food.

"What do you need the excuse for?" I gave a brief overview of what I had explained to Ikuto-nii upstairs and everyone was up to date. We both looked to him waiting for him to say the excuse. He however was not saying until we addressed him.

"Okay, since we have to say something to you to get you to actually spill, what is your idea Ikuto-nii???" He finally decided since he was recognized that it was okay to speak. Grr, dang brother who if I didn't love would hit him for every time he did that.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Say you went to the amusement park. Amu knows which one it is. You can say that I had talked about it and you couldn't really remember it too much, so you wanted to go. Since it is getting torn down, you begged us to bring you there and we all went." I saw the two girls think about it for a second and they looked at each other and nodded. I'll take that as a yes...

"Okay, that could work. But that means, if ever asked, that is the answer we give. No one is to know about Unfulfilled Dreams." Utau and I agreed and we continued to eat or lunch with slight conversations here and there.

**Monday Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As me and my charas walked to school, I was very nervous for what answer Yume would give. I'll keep hoping it's not her and that she gives me some answer that I could believe. But I know that the other Guardians, especially Tadase, won't be easy to agree with what she tells us.

"So, Amu-chan, I wonder what will go on with Yume and all." Yeah you're telling me. As we made it to school, I walked into class and saw that Tadase and Rima were already there. I walked over to them and we started discussing what we would say to Yume. Before school started, Yume walked in and over to us. Well at least she wasn't avoiding us...

"Hey you guys! How was your weekend???" Everyone was serious and I gave her a apologetic look and Tadase explained that we wanted to see her in the Royal Gardens after school right before the teacher walked in and wanted us to take our seats.

**After School Amu's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I have been the only one who is actually talking to Yume today and I feel awkward. Rima came up to me to ask why I was talking to her and I responded that it made it less suspicious. That was a total lie though, really I was sorry for her. When we had all arrived in the Royal Gardens, all of us sat down so Tadase could start the meeting.

"Well, I don't know if you realized or not, but there was an outbreak of x-eggs at the concert Unfulfilled Dreams. Did you know of this??" Please say no. Please say no. I looked over at her and she looked surprised at the news. I couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not so I let it drop and looked for more signs.

"No...I'm sorry I could've helped you if I knew. What day was the concert?" She sounded so sincere and like she was telling the whole truth. Hopefully she can't lie easily because of she can, we could never tell the truth. I looked around the table to see them all thinking about if her story is true or not.

"Friday. Where were you on that day?"

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Friday. Where were you on that day?" Wow, that sounded so interrogative. Oh well, I practiced this to make sure I don't show any signs of lying.

"Hmm...I was at that amusement park that is going to get torn down! The last time I went there, I was soo young I can't even remember anything from it. Ikuto-nii started talking about the place and I begged him and Utau-nee that we go before it gets torn down. They both gave in and took me. Which let me tell you, was really fun!!!" I smiled and had this far off look to seem like I was remembering, which is exactly what I was doing since we did go on Saturday night. I thought it would help me lie.

"Actually that is why this morning I brought up how was your weekends. I took pictures while I was there and I wanted to show you all." Heh, see it did come in handy to go Saturday. I took out my pictures all of me and Utau-nee and Ikuto-nii and our Charas at the amusement park. I passed them around the table.

"Pfft...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I knew it, I would get Amu to laugh at Ikuto in the teacup ride. He already told me about it and I got him to come back into it. It is a picture of me and Utau-nee in it with Ikuto in his troubled position. We were laughing at him while our Charas took the picture.

"Who took the pictures?" Tadagay was still very suspicious. Well you know what, he can go be gay somewhere else. I don't like him and I don't give a crap if he believes me or not!! I turn around and gave a snappy answer that the Charas did. He was taken back by my attitude. Good!!

"So, Friday might, you were at the amusement park and not at the concert?" No Tadagay, I was in outer space. Wasn't what I had already said proof enough that I was at the amusement park?

"Yeah. You can ask Ikuto-nii and Utau-nee, I don't think they knew about the concert and that there would be x-eggs." I saw Tadagay think for a second, but everyone else believed me. Can't he just give up? I'm getting tired of this!

"I don't believe you." All of us were shocked at his answer. What should I make a schedule of what I do everyday?!?!?!?! I know I was lying, but he should believe me!!! I have very good proof that I wasn't there. It took me a while to fully plan this out. He made me beyond angry with not believing me!!!

"Why don't you believe her???" Thank you Amu, at least she wil stand by me!! But then I had a pain in my heart for lying to her. I will have to apologize to her after this whole meeting, even though she will most likely not accept. And she won't talk to Ikuto-nii anymore probably...man I feel horrible and sick to my stomach, but it was more than feeling guilty. I have to get out of here before I get too sick and say everything.

"Hey you guys, can I leave? I don't feel very good..." Amu and everyone else was concerned except for Tadagay. I could care less, all I knew was that the place was spinning I reached for my bag to grab my phone. Amu instructed me to sit down before I fall over. I listened and asked if she could call Ikuto-nii for me. I explained how my phone was in my bag and his number was in there already. I saw her grab the phone and call him. Rima gave me something to drink and I thanked her.

"He is coming now. Just try to stay awake until he gets here okay Yume." She was worried for me and I felt bad again. Somehow I stayed concious until Ikuto-nii burst through the doors and saw me. I saw him and smiled. He ran over and felt my head.

"How is your heart?" I explained how it was fine and he picked me and my bag up. Everyone except you know who was beyond worried. Ikuto gave one last look and explained how he would explain later if he had the chance. I knew most likely that meant he would explain it to Amu on her balcony. Sometime when Ikuto was going back to our home, I passed out.

**At Tsukiyomi Home Ikuto's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How is she?!?!?!" Utau rushed home after I called her knowing I would be scolded if I didn't. I looked at Yume's room and back at Utau.

"She threw up a couple of times. She should be awake, if you----" I didn't even have to finish, she already ran into there with me following close behind, but walking.

"Are you okay Yume?!" I saw her smile at Utau and told her to calm down. I had gotten rid of the idea of the cold or flu; the only thing I could think of, if she proves it with telling me what she ate, would be food poisioning.

"Yume, what did you eat today for lunch?" We all had the same breakfast, and dinner hasn't come yet so it must be in her lunch.

"Well I had a ham sandwich. Why do you ask Ikuto-nii?" I told her I wold be right back and I went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the ham. Yep, just as I suspected, it was old ham. I went to the trash and threw it away, making a note to bring that out later. I walked back into Yume's room and over to the two girls.

"You had expired ham for lunch." I saw both of the girls face's go to a disgusted look. I don't blame them. Who wants to eat old ham???

"Gross!!! So do you think that is why she is sick?" I nodded at Utau and looked at Yume. She seemed to be still grossed out by the old ham.

"Well the fact that you have thrown up a couple of times makes me think it isn't inside of you anymore." All that received was very loud 'EWWW!!!!'s. Well that was fun. But she should just rest and be okay. I will go pick her up some medicine to help make her stomach feel more better when I go to see Amu tonight, if Yume will let me...

"Well, I'll go make you some tea to help you feel better. Ikuto, go get some medicine." I nodded and told Utau I had to tel Yume something first before I left. She agreed and walked out of the room. I looked over at Yume to see her waiting for me to speak.

"Do you want me to tell Amu?" She thought for a second and nodded her head. I nodded in recognition of her answer. Before I walked out to leave, she asked me a favor to do.

"Please bring me the medicine after and don't stay out too late talking to her. I would like to see you before tomorrow." I laughed and agreed to follow the favor asked of me. I walked out of the house with Yoru following me. Utau was commanding her Charas to go and make sure Yume was okay.

**Miyuki: I decided to wait on the Amu and Ikuto meeting until next chapter.**

**Ikuto: No fair!**

**Amu: Is Yume going to be okay??? And why did Ikuto ask her about her heart???**

Miyuki: A mystery...

**Amu: DON'T SAY IT'S A MYSTERY!!!!!**

**Miyuki: Oh but I did.**

**Yume: And I will say please review!!!**

**Everyone: Bye!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miyuki: Here I am updating again!! This is fun. Except my feet are killing me.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Miyuki: I walked around all day in high heels almost falling a couple of times. But I can run in them, but not walk especially on brick roads...**

**Ikuto:...Only you.**

**Miyuki: DON'T SAY ONLY ME!!! I bet many people have problems walking on high heels!!**

**Ikuto: You keep believing that okay.**

**Miyuki: Meanie...**

**Amu: I second that.**

**Ikuto: You two don't mean that.**

**Amu/ Miyuki: Says you!**

**Yume: Anyways, Mi doesn't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After I left our house, Yoru and I went to the drugstore to pick up some medicine. When we arrived, we picked up what was said to be the 'perfect thing when your child was with an upset tummy.' Deciding that this would work, and I could tease Yume for being my younger sister, I picked up a bottle and walked over to the counter to pay for her medicine and I grabbed her a surprise for later.

Once we had purchased the medicine, I was comtemplating whether I should drop this off then go to Amu or just go. I thought about Utau and quickly decided that it would be better to drop it off by Yume's room then get scolded by Utau for bringing it later in the night. I character changed with Yoru and headed back to the house. Once outside Yume's window, I saw that Utau was not in there, so I knocked and got Yume's attention. She unlocked the window and I handed her the bag. She looked at me curiously and I smiled and gave a wave and left.

I went in the direction of Amu's house and arrived there in no time at all. If only she knew that we lived that close. I jumped up onto her balcony and looked inside her room. I saw her look out the door and jumped back in surprise. I smirked at her and she came over to the door. I think the only reason she opened without asking me to leave was she was worried for Yume.

"How is Yume???" She proved my assumptions to be correct and I stepped back as she walked onto her balcony and closed the door. I leaned on the rail and didn't answer her at first. I even gave her a sad face and saw that her worry grew as the time passed without an answer. It took me all my strength to not smirk at her reaction, but I could already guess her reaction when she heard the news I brought.

"I'm sorry..." Her eyes grew wide and I thought I could see tears in them. Man she was so going to kill me after and maybe even Yume will be mad once she hears. Oh well, I am still going on with the plan. She started to shake her head and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. Oh man she will be mad after I continue.

"That Yume...worried you." Her eyes looked confused and she even had a strike of hope in them. I continued. "She only ate old ham and got food poisioning. She will be fine." Amu got a grossed out face and then felt the tears on her face. She tried to wipe them away as fast as she could and then she glared at me. I smirked at my job well done. As I suspected, she was mad.

"How can you joke about that?! I thought she was seriously sick!!" I laughed and she got even more aggravated. I don't blame her, but it still funny though to watch.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe him!! He just made me believe his sister was in the hospital for something major!! He is such a jerk! I don't even know why Yume seems to have such a loving for him when he jokes about her health. Unless she has no idea then I could tell her. But then I would be saying Ikuto came to see me during the night and she might tell everyone else. I wonder if Ikuto knows if Yume knows that he comes to see me???

"Ikuto. Does Yume know you come to visit me like this?" He stopped laughing and nodded his head smirking. Who knows what he could've interpreted from that saying, but I would rather not know for I might blush and get aggravated again.

"I usually tell her, but not Utau." Yeah cause if you told Utau, she would've killed me by now. I know that Yume has a complex for her brother, but she must not feel the need to protect him from me because if she did, she would have told Utau and I would still not be alive. Either way I guess I can trust telling Yume about what he said about her being sick.

"Why do you ask? Do you want to go tattle on me like a little kid." I got angry at him and blushed because he guessed I would tell her.

"I'm not a kid!!!!" He smirked and seemed calm as always. Why I deal with him I don't know, but I do and I can so I don't argue.

"I'm sorry. You go tattle on me like a little _perverted_ kid." That got me real angry. Even though I knew that is what he wanted, and I knew I shouldn't give him that, I couldn't help myself from throwing a fit. I'm guessing his job was done because he gave a wave and jumped off. I looked over the rail and he was looking up.

"I have to go see Yume. Most likely Utau will be mad for me dropping off the medicine and leaving without saying I was back or that I would be leaving. Like I do anyway. Bye perverted kid." Ikuto started to walk away and I yelled at him for being stupid. Why must I be the one he visits all the time.

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I heard the door shut and then I heard Utau-nee yelling at someone, who I guessed was Ikuto-nii. I decided to get up and go see them to stop her from yelling anymore. Let's just say I didn't have to say anything for once they saw me out of bed; they stopped yelling, well Utau-nee was the only one yelling, and rushed me back to bed. I didn't even get to say anything even if I wanted too.

"Why are you out of bed?! I told you to stay in there!" And that was true. She wouldn't let me help her cook dinner and I was pushed off to bed just like now. I looked at Ikuto-nii and he smirked. I'm guessing he had a good time at Amu's house. Since I am sick, he better tell me. I reluctantly went back to my bed and he came into my room.

"So how was your time?" His smirk widened into a full out grin and I rolled my eyes. He tole me he would only tell me if I told him what I thought about the medicine. That reminded e that I was mad he bought me that. (But not in one of those 'I will never talk to you' but like 'Stop teasing me like that!')

"Grr, why children's medicine?! Couldn't you have gotten me something else!!" He shhok his head no and responded the description described me all the way. Oh yes, because I would always describe what I have as an 'upset tummy.' Anyways, I rolled my eyes and asked him about the time with Amu again.

"I told her about you, but she got mad at me for some reason. And she asked if you knew Amu and me talked on her balcony." Jeez my brother, always teasing her to no end. Most likely whatever made Amu mad, she will tell me tomorrow. Since I know she will vent to me about my brother if I meant him. Heh, one day she will realize that she likes him I'm sure of it.

**The Next Day. Amu's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope Yume comes to school today. I have no doubts about her being with Easter anymore. I mean I still think Tadase does, but I think he will get over it. When I arrived at school with my charas, we all went to my homeroom. I walked in and sat down at my spot by the window just watching everyone outside while sometimes listening to other people's conversations. **(A/N: Amu you eavesdropper!!!)**

"So I heard that the Guardians had to have a meeting relating to Yume. And they didn't look happy. I wonder what it was about?" And I thought I should stop eavesdropping, but it helps me find out information.

"Oh look here comes Yume now!" And as they talked, she walked in and right over to me. I saw her not look at anyone else and didn't talk to anyone else. Maybe she isn't in a good mood right now. Well I will tell her about her brother later then, as to not make her more mad.

"Hello Amu!!" Wow, sudden change in attitude. Oh well, I smiled and said hello to her as well. I asked her how she felt and she seemed more happy then how she looked a few seconds ago. I saw Rima walk over to us and we all said hello.

"Well, I feel more better. All I had was food poisoning and after I took some medicine, I was fine. Sorry to have worried you all." We told her that she didn't have to be sorry and that as long as she was okay then it was okay.

I saw Tadase start to walk over, but I'm guessing Yume saw him because she turned and gave a VERY cold stare. He stopped in his tracks and went to his seat instead. She turned back to us and smirked. Wow, so like her brother.

"Was that necessary to keep him away?" The only response I received was, "Very." Plain, simple, and to the point. The more I hang out with her, the more I get to see her family resemblance.

"Are you going to keep ignoring him until?" She nodded her head and I rolled my eyes at her childish ways. The teacher walked in and we went to our seats for the lesson. Something was bothering me in the back of my mind, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Whatever it was, I have a stronger feeling when I see Yume, so I think it must relate to her. I barely listened to the teacher for I was trying to think of what was bothering soo much. I didn't even know what was happening until Yume and Rima walked over to me and Yume yelled my name before I finally came back to Earth.

"What are you thinking about? A certain someone..." She had a smirk and when she mentioned that, a picture of Ikuto flashed in my mind and I blushed. Why did Ikuto flash in my mind though??? Maybe because it reminded me of something he would ask. I stuck with that answer and, like a light bulb turned on, I knew what was in my mind that bothered me.

"No!! Actually something pestered me and now I remember. When Ikuto asked about your heart..." I didn't need to continue for she already knew what I meant. I saw that Rima remembered Ikuto saying something like that too and we both looked at Yume curiously. She had a face of looking like she was thinking.

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now how should I explain this? I guess no one really knew about it and I never really talked about it. Only my family and Easter, yes Easter is not considered my family even though it might as well with the fact that I can't disobey them, know that I have anything wrong with my heart. Some other girls decided that they wanted to talk to us as well and wanted to know what I was about to say so they listened intently.

"Well you see, when I was eight days old, I had heart surgery." They all did the same thing and asked about if it was eight days and not eight years. I agreed with the eight days and they went back to listening while I continued on with my story.

"Yes, and now every year I am to come in and make sure everything is okay with my heart. Well I have always had a leakage in my heart, don't ask why or when that happened because I have no idea, and so they check on it and stuff every year. They have always said that with this leakage that I would need to have another surgery if it got too bad. So now, with the degree my heart is now, they predicted that by late teens early twenty's that I would need to have the surgery again. Or if my heart gave in earlier, then earlier. So Ikuto-nii was worried that my heart was the issue and so he asked about it." Done with my explanation, I waited for their responses. I could see them all taking in what I told them and I wasn't surprised. I told them many things that take a while to sink in.

"So, you had heart surgery and will need it again. That's horrible." I nodded and the others agreed. Now more people had gathered while I talked and they all went to having small conversations about it and I realized something that might happen.

"All I ask is don't feel sorry for me because I am happy that everythign that happened. SO please, don't be like, 'I'm sorry Yume!!' Thta's my only wish." I saw them all agree to my terms and conditions. We all continued to talk about random stuff and if people had questions, I would answer any that I found okay to answer.

**Miyuki: Okay! I'm done for now. I don't think this has any good use except the ending. I didn't know I was going to make it like that, but I did. Oh and I am sorry that I put that heart thing in there, but I have that condtion and I had an idea that something should happen and I need to include that to make it happen.**

**Ikuto: Wow, you like might as well tell people with that explanation.**

**Miyuki: Shut up!! But thank you genibabii ramenmonstor for reviewing!!!!**

**Yume: Yay! I have a heart condition!!**

**Everyone else: .......**

**Miyuki: Yay! Me too!**

**Yume/ Miyuki: We have heart conditions!!!!**

**Amu: Okay...Anyways, please review and tell Mi what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miyuki: Okay here I am!**

**Amu: You still aren't writing a song-fic?!**

**Miyuki: No...**

**Yume: I don't mind!!**

**Ikuto: Of course you don't mind, you are in this story.**

**Yume: So!**

**Miyuki: Anyways, to clear something up. The heart condition that Yume and I have is when one of valves( I think that's what it's called) that pump blood from my heart to the rest of my body has a leakage. Over years, the leakage has increased. Because of this, physical activity has to be not as rough. If the condition were to get worse and to a point where the leakage was real heavy, I would be in need of surgery. Yume is the same case, since she has the same condition, where if too bad would need surgery. Thank you for caring though, if you do... And if you still have questions, ask. I will answer them!! And you know what, Yuna (mentioned below) has a heart condition too!!**

**Ikuto: Well don't they just go around...**

**Miyuki: Anyways, she has a heart murmur!!(If that's how it's spelled. Even she doesn't know.)**

**Miki: You shouldn't be happy...**

**Miyuki: I'm not! I just said it like that!**

**Amu: Good clearing the heart condition up. Mi don't own Shugo Chara. Only Yume.**

**Yume: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well after class, Yaya brought up the fact about some carnival thing tomorrow. She even invited me, but the problem was that I had an Easter meeting tomorrow. I can't tell the Guardians no for I would look suspicious to Tadagay and he would bring it up. But I can't just bail on the Easter meeting for I have x-egg duties today and tomorrow. I need to talk to someone about this.

Instead of going straight home, I went to the park in search of targets. I must have spent hours out there looking for anyone, but found nothing. The sun went down and my hunger grew as time went by. Disturbing the peace and quiet, my phone goes off scaring the crap out of me. I looked at it and saw it was home.

"Hello?" I got a smooth reply from none other than Ikuto-nii. "Where are you?" I guess it is getting late for him to call and ask where I am. "I'm hunting. You know it's my day to look." I heard him talk to someone behind him, most likely Utau-nee, and tell where I was. "I'll be home in just a bit, okay. Tell Utau-nee to not freak." He agreed and we both said our goodbyes.

I started walking home when Mika saw a girl who looked real sad. She said that we could use her for an x-egg. Finally finding something, I walked over to her and sat beside her. She looked at me and I looked at her and asked what's wrong.

"You're just another one. Another pretty girl who can get any guy she wants." Well thank you for the complement, but what the heck? So she is upset because she can't get a guy. Well that's easy. All I have to do is trick her into believing me. Not that I want to, but if it helps me get closer to my goal then I will do it.

"No, I can't get a guy with my looks. It's my personality and my _secret_ weapon that get's them." She looked like she didn't believe me and I gave her a look that told her it was true.

"Really, you see when I was younger I was taught this song and it helps me get any guy. Hey, how about I tell you the song and you use it too!" She got excited at first, but then her expression went down. This girl went right back to being all sad like before.

"Except I can't sing." Okay change in plans. I'll have to make her believe even more that her dream is too bad. Ugh, can't you just be an easy one for once?! I character changed with Mika. If I didn't, I couldn't say anything mean to this girl.

"Well I guess you won't get your dream guy. You might as well give up your dream now and just except the fact that the guy you like will never like you back." With everything I said, she started to stop believing more and more of her dream. A little bit more and I can make her heart egg into an x-egg.

"Who knows if you set your standards low if you can get a guy." That got her. The wish that she will find someone who will love her is gone. She doesn't believe in it anymore. Her x-egg hatched and it turned into an x-Chara. The thing looked at me and then flew up in the air while the girl stood up with the dull eyes like they always get. Well my work is done, so now I must hide and see the damage she causes and if the Embryo appears.

A couple of minutes later, watching and waiting, no Embryo came. As I was about to leave, I saw Amu and her charas run over. I hid for a bit before running out and acting like I ran a far distance. She saw me and ran over.

"What are you doing here?" I pointed at the x-Chara which wasn't really lying since I caused it to come out. She agreed and then looked at Ran. Thinking the little thing had caused enough damage, I decided it was okay for her to keep believing in her dream. That and the fact that I left Mika's change. So I decided to Character Transform too. So while Amu transformed into Amulet Heart. I transformed into Dark New Moon.

I had a dress that goes mid-thigh and is black. It was long sleeved and circled the wrist. At the bottom, neck, and the ends of the sleeves is there white lace. On the arms is purple ribbon running to the bottom of my dress. There was purple stockings and black shoes with purple bows and a moon shape. Around my waist was a purple ribbon and another moon shape. I had a purple choker with a moon charm. I had a moon clip with a microphone attached to it.

I stood next to Amu and she looked at my transformation and if it wasn't for the x-Chara making it's presence known, she would still be looking at me. I went to attack it and almost destroyed it, but remembered that Amu was there and that I needed to look like a meant good. I saw Amu try to distract it.

I took the opportunity while Amu had it distracted to use my attack on it. "Solar Eclipse." With a point of my finger at the x-Chara, a black ball with a white-bluish ring around it went and enclosed the thing inside of it. The attack acted like a cage and I looked at Amu and she knew it was her turn to attack. She did her purifying attack of Open Heart and I remembered this is the second time I've seen it and it still amazes me. But I have to act like I haven't seen it before.

Once the chara was purified. I saw Amu and told her how awesome her attack was and she agreed about mine. Oh no! If this girl sees me, she'll give away the fact that I made her bad. I pretended that I was late for something and told Amu I would see her later. She waved and I ran for it. Once I made it home, Utau-nee was worried as always.

"I thought I told you not to let her worry?!" He shrugged and said that I stayed out too long. Even though he doesn't act like it, he does worry if I stay out too long or something like that. I apologized for staying out too long and told them that I found a person with an almost x-egg at the last minute and explained everything to them. They forgave me for being late, but I was scolded. Oh well.

"Hey, one of the Guardians asked if I wanted to go to a carnival tomorrow and I didn't know if I should go since we have a meeting, but then I would look suspicious if I didn't go to Tadagay. What should I do?"I decided to bring up the carnival thing that is tomorrow to them and see what they think. They usually have an answer. And if Utau-nee has no idea, then Ikuto-nii always finds a way.

"Go. Call it getting more information on the Guardians. We can cover for you at Easter. Gozen won't care if it is for the mission." I agreed with him and Utau-nee finished making the dinner.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After talking with the girl, we all went home. I kept thinking about how Yume helped purify the egg. That means she can't be working for Easter if she helped purify instead of make the x-egg. I'll have to tell Tadase this. Maybe then he will believe that Yume is good and not for Easter!

**The Next Day Amu's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Guardian meeting after school,Yume told us that she could go to the carnival with us. I was happy about that. Then I remembered the x-egg yesterday and forgot to tell anyone until now.

"Oh yeah. Yesterday while I was out, there was an x-egg in the park. When I got to it, Yume arrived a little bit later and helped me purify it." Yume said that Mika sensed the x-egg while she was shopping and that was why they showed up. Yaya started to whine because she didn't get to see Yume help them. Tadase kept quiet the whole time and didn't cut in to comment at all.

"Well come on!! We finished working, let's go!!" Yaya grabbed Yume and my hand and I grabbed Rima. Tadase followed a little behind us all. Yaya practically dragged us there until I saw Rima struggling to keep up and so I told her to slow down and let us walk normally.

"I'm just soo excited to go to the carnival!!" Yume agreed with her and they both started to talk about what they should do when they get there. Once we arrived, Yume and Yaya ran to get in line. The three of us just walked over to them instead of running. We bought tickets and went off to the first ride which Yaya insisted be the huge slide.

We waited in line and Rima would say how this ride was stupid, but I could see she wanted to ride it. Me, Rima, and Yume rode it first. The slide had to of been recently waxed because all three of us went down the slide soo fast Yume slid off the slide and almost to the gate at the end. Rima almost fell getting up too fast from it and I did fall. Next went Yaya and Tadase going down it. Yaya was yelling about how fun this was and Tadase showed some excitement.

We were going to another ride when suddenly Yume yells, "Ikuto-nii!!" We all look and she runs over and gives him a hug. I see girls nearby are looking at her all jealous. I smirk seeing them all envious at Yume. Anyways, back to Yume and Ikuto, why is Ikuto here? Out of nowhere once Tadase saw Ikuto, he did his usual "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The girls that were drooling over Ikuto looked at Tadase strangely now.

"Must you say that every time you see Ikuto-nii?! It get's on people's nerves." Still Yume is cold as ever to Tadase and he quieted down immediately and glared at the ground. I looked at Yume and she was proud of her work. Ikuto was even congratulating her for what she said. Jeez those two...

"And don't glare at the ground because I told you the truth. It makes you look like a spoiled kid who didn't get what they wanted." Wow, yeah I know Tadase doesn't believe she isn't apart of Easter, but man Yume just hates him. I don't even think it's all because of he doesn't believe her anymore. I think it runs in the family.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I went to the Easter meeting, I relayed the message to Gozen and he ordered me to go and watch over her to see if she was working. The day he starts believing in her jeez. So I saw the Guardians and her get off the big slide. I laughed when Amu fell and when Yume almost ran into the gate. I wouldn't have laughed if she did run into it, but since she didn't. I walked over to them when I saw the group heading over to another ride.

"Ikuto-nii!!" Yume runs over and gives me a hug and I hug her back. I see Amu look at some people doing the usual drool over me. What makes almost say something is when I see her smirk. She's learning from me. When I visit her, I'll have to bring up the topic. Yume pulls away and stands beside me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Oh great, Kitty King tagged along with them. And of course he does his normal 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto!' thing. Doesn't he get tired of saying that all the time? It's not like every time I see him I go "Hotori Tadase!" No. It just sounds weird. I was surprised to hear Yume speak to him out of nowhere.

"Must you say that every time you see Ikuto-nii?! It get's on people's nerves." Heh, now the little king looked like he was throwing a tantrum. I congratulated my sister for saying that. Even though you shouldn't be for saying that, who am I to agree with that saying?

"And don't glare at the ground because I told you the truth. It makes you look like a spoiled kid who didn't get what they wanted." Well isn't Yume on a roll today. Okay, so when Yume does reveal that she is with Easter, she won't have to worry about losing her friendship with him. Except he will be able to say that he was right all along...

"So why are you here Ikuto-nii?" I looked down at Yume and told her that it was because she was here and that I wanted to come. I could tell that she knew wasn't true, but she didn't press. She knows that some things are to be kept quiet around others. I saw Kitty King about to say something when Yume glared at him.

"And don't say it has something to do with Easter!!" He quieted down before anything left his mouth. Wow she can read his mind or something. She could guess exactly what he would say and when. Yume grabs my hand and starts to drag me with those Guardians following.

"Well let's go!!" Okay, making sure that Yume is getting close to the Guardians doesn't help when I am there to make most of her attention on me. I'll ride one or two rides then find a way to leave and maybe get another x-egg out of this trip. With this many people, there has to be someone losing their dream. And it will help take the blame off Yume some if she is always with the group when it happens. Except I would obviously be blamed by you-know-who; but since everyone knows I'm already in Easter, it doesn't matter.

**Miyuki: Okay so Ikuto is there at the carnival!**

**Yume: I transformed!!!**

**Miyuki: Yep!! And my friend and I designed your transformation!! (Trust me, if it wasn't for my friend and her drawing artistic skills, Yume wouldn't have transformed in this chapter!!!)**

**Yuna: I'm such a good helper!! But yes about the heart condition, I have a heart murmur which is an extra sound or an unusual sound in a heart beat. Most people that have them have the innocent kind of heart murmurs that can cause no problem, but for people with abnormal ones it can be very dangerous considering how severe. I am not sure exactly what kind I have, but I will find out soon and hopefully its innocent! I'm glad people are concerned though!  
**

**Miyuki: Yes you are! Oh and just so you know, Yuna's heart condition is NOT in the story. The one above is.**

**Yume: And I was happy about what I said to Tadagay!!**

**Yuna/Miyuki: Us too!**

**Amu: Anyways...please review and tell us what you all think!!**

**Everyone: Bye!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miyuki: Okay here I am, back to post another chapter.**

**Yume: Took you long enough.**

**Miyuki: I'm sorry! It's been very busy at my house dealing with a lot of things and plus I suffered from writer's block, but I'm back!!!**

**Ikuto: Whatever, as long as you are updating now. It shouldn't really matter.**

**Miyuki: You see! Now if you could convince Yume of that too I would be very grateful.**

**Yume: Whatever. I'll say the disclaimer. Mi doesn't own Shugo chara, only me.**

**Miyuki: Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know Ikuto-nii wasn't here just because he wanted to be. But I wasn't going to let Tadagay say that. The last thing I will do, unless it is very necessary, is agree when he says it is Easter related anything my family does. I mean yes, we do get controlled like there is no tomorrow by Easter, but that doesn't mean that we don't have some sort of life. Normal life? No. A life? If that's what you call it...

Anyways, the Guardians, Ikuto-nii, and I headed over to what I knew was our favorite ride when we were kids, the roller coaster with many drops and loops. It took me a lot of persuasion when I was younger to get my butt on this ride. And the whole time I am having this death grip on my brother's arm. I think that was the first time I ever said 'I hate you' to my brother, not that I meant it. Once the ride was over, I was shaking like there was no tomorrow. You have to think I was just reaching the height limit at the time when I first rode the roller coaster. In the picture of us back then, I was scrunched up, face red, crying, holding onto a laughing Ikuto. He insisted that the picture was to be kept forever to 'Remember the ride.' Or in his terms, 'Pull it out and make fun of you whenever I can.'

I picked this ride for I didn't think Amu would ever ride something like this before now. And was I right; the look on her face when she looked at the roller coaster was priceless. I wish I had a camera to capture it. I saw Ikuto-nii look down at me when I picked the ride and I motioned over to Amu. When he saw her face, I bet he agreed with me that it was just hilarious. He smirked and was going to have a lot of fun teasing her about it. Maybe he will get a picture of her on it like he did for me. Then I won't be the only one embarrassed.

"So Amu, is this a good enough ride?" She looked at me with a look that told me everything I had predicted. But thanks to Ikuto-nii, her look changed immediately. "Is someone a tad bit afraid?" Hmm...that sounded familiar. I think he used the same words on me which changed my mind about this as well. I think what sold her to ride this and show that Amu wasn't scared was the comment, "Don't be a scardey cat." Ha. I like how he called her a cat. To Ikuto-nii, she is probably more of _'his kitten'_.

"Let's go!" She looked so determined to ride this and show my brother she wasn't scared. I kinda found it amusing to watch. The next problem was seating on this. Of course, I would sit next to anyone besides Tadagay. Ikuto-nii chose me so both of us were taken care of. Yaya and Rima, however, was a different story. Both of them wanted to sit by Amu. With only one seat beside her, a problem arose. Amu wasn't helping the situation either for she didn't care who she sat by. Well that was aggravating for I was left in charge of solving the problem. As much as I really didn't want to come down to this decision, my brother and I were getting quite aggravated with waiting for them.

"Okay, you know what, Amu sit by Tadag—I mean Tadase." I heard Ikuto-nii snort when I almost said Tadagay. No one else really noticed though. So I then turned my attention to the two complaining at my decision. "Now until we can come to an agreement on who sits by Amu and it is fair, neither one of you will be riding by her. Do you both understand?" I saw Rima roll her eyes and Yaya complain even more. "Do you both understand?" They both uttered a soft yes. So with that said, the seating arrangements went as follows: Ikuto-nii and I in the front row, behind us was Tadagay and Amu, and then Rima and Yaya. When we got on the ride and it started to go to the first drop, I looked back with my brother and we both saw Amu's terrified face.

"Man I am so wishing I had a camera right now. Every time I see Amu's face, it is just picture perfect." Ikuto-nii instructed me to turn around and so I did. When when we dropped, I could clearly hear Amu's screams. Her's were the loudest no doubt. I was laughing my head off throughout the whole ride and her screams never ceased. I knew the picture spot was coming up and I couldn't wait for it to go off and capture this moment.

When we got off I ran over to where you can see the pictures and when I looked at all three of them, I almost doubled over laughing. They were hilarious. I saw the rest of the group come over and Amu still looked terrified. The only thing was that she was connected to Tadagay's arm! Ugh that wasn't what I had planned from her sitting next to him. By the look on his face though, it looked like Tadagay is scared of that ride too, just doesn't want to show it. Ikuto-nii walked over to me and I pointed straight for Amu's. He looked at it and laughed.

"Love the face Amu." She walked over to look at it and her whole face turned red at the expression the camera caught her in. She was kinda like me when I was younger; scrunched up, face red, on the brink of tears, and you could tell she was screaming. Ikuto-nii went up to the cashier and bought a copy of the picture. YES!!! Now I won't be the only one to get tortured like that by him!!! Just don't show Utau-nee and we should be fine. Which reminds me, I wonder what she is up to?

"Come on!! We're going to another ride!!!!" Amu started to lead us in another way to a much gentler ride. Yaya suddenly screamed, "Carrousel!!!!" We all looked to where she was pointing and sure enough, there was a carrousel. My eyes got wide and I saw Ikuto-nii looking at me. He knew I loved the carrousel. I didn't tell many people about that for I didn't want people to think I was childish or anything. **(A/N: You are a child. What should it matter?!)**

We all walked over to the carrousel and got on. I went and got on of the horses that was next to Amu. Ikuto sat on her other side. The others I have no idea where they sat, but I saw Amu glaring at Ikuto-nii; probably for buying the picture.

"Aww Amu. Now we both can be picked on for that ride. He did the same to me don't worry." She looked at me and I'm guessing it calmed her down a bit for she didn't try to glare at him anymore. When the ride started, I immediately got all excited. I didn't care if either one saw me all happy for Ikuto-nii already knew and I will hope that Amu doesn't make fun or anything. But I don't think she will.

All during the ride, I enjoyed it and my face showed that enjoyment. Once the ride was over, though, I was disappointed. But my mind finally registered that I had showed so much excitement to that and I quickly covered it up. I don't know why I feel I have to cover it, but I kinda do it out of instinct. I don't really like showing people who I am inside unless I really know you.

"Amu-chi! Yume-chi! Wasn't that ride fun???" Amu nodded and I agreed. I didn't show excitement and Amu looked at me with curiousity which can only be as to why I didn't share my enjoyment. Oh well I can always explain later.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I don't think I have ever seen Yume so excited to do something like ride that ride ever. I never knew she liked the carrousel. I guess I still don't know a lot about her. I'm scared to know what the Guardians can easily pick up about her since they found out my fears before I even met them fully. But knowing her brother and his sneaky way to still stay mysterious might carry into her. How am I to know though.

"I have to go." We all looked at who spoke to see it was Ikuto. Yume immediately gave him a hug good bye.

"Where are you going now?" Before Ikuto could give an answer, Tadase spoke up for one of the few times today. He automatically started to accuse him of Easter jobs. I saw Yoru pop up from the playing Charas a little bit away and sit on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Why do you always say Ikuto is doing something bad?~nya" I looked at Tadase to see him glaring at Yoru and then at Ikuto again. I glanced over at Yume who was behind Ikuto and, if it wasn't for him putting a hand on her shoulder, she would've exploded already on Tadase again. It almost looked like she was biting her tounge to hold anything from escaping. But the death glares she sent towards him were still given and strong too.

"Yes Kiddy King, why is it that I can't do something good for someone? Why must it be a bad thing I do all the time?" I could clearly see the smirk plastered on his face. The next thing we heard didn't contribute to this conversation, but from the one trying to control joining it.

"OW!!" We all looked at her to see her with her mouth open and her tounge slightly out. Yaya asked what had happened and she said she bit her tounge too hard. Looking at her changing the topic just like that by hurting herself made me find it funny. Actually so funny I started laughing. Yaya joined in too with Ikuto giving a soft chuckle. The Charas had came over hearing us laughing and saw the situation and laughed too.

"Ha." Even though all Tadase said was 'Ha.' it was obviously saying "Ha. I don't show any sympathy, humor, and I also think that you deserved it." I gave a look over to him hoping that it gave the message that his comment shouldn't have been said. I saw Yume glare at him and Ikuto give a soft glare over to him then turn back to Yume and lean down and whisper soemthing to her. We had all stopped laughing by then and when Ikuto pulled away and Yume nodded. She then gave him one more hug before he walked over to me. He leaned down to my ear and I remembered him biting my ear that one time and I could feel the heat rise to my cheek.

"I haven't even said anything and your blushing? What were you thinking about, perverted kid? But anyways, I'll see you tonight." My blush grew and I pulled back and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid!!!" He smirked and walked away with his hand in the air as in a wave to us. I heard Yume laughing lightly. I'm glad she finds this funny!!!! Anyways, might as well enjoy this trip now that he's gone. **(A/N: That's a lie Amu we all know you enjoyed him on the trip!!!)**

We were walking around looking for another ride when Yaya saw some food she insisted that we try. All of us reluctantly went over and bought some of the candy once we thought that it could be a good time to take a break and eat a snack. While eating the new delicious food, all of the Charas said they could sense a number of x-eggs. We automatically forgot about the candy and went to the source of the high amount of the x-eggs. When we got to the open, there were many kids who we could guess was an owner of one of the x-eggs. We all automatically turned to our Charas and character transformation. Even Yume joined in which is a good sign!!

**Yume's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Even though Ikuto-nii told me he was going to be hunting again, I didn't think he would have been able to get this many people as fast as he did. Either way to not make myself suspicious to Tadagay, even though I could care less about him, I transformed with Mika while the other Guardians transformed with their respective Charas.

I took this time to look around and see all of the other transformations I had yet to see. When I looked at Tadagay's transformation, I busted out laughing while pointing. All of the other Guardians looked at Tadagay and then at me with confused faces. Once I finally got control over my laughing, I caught my breath and explained....sorta.

"What is with your outfit?!" He glared at me and the other Guardians sighed. Tadagay almost retaliated but the x-eggs decided they wanted to be the center of attention. When we all looked at the x-eggs, all of us noticed they had surrounded us. Well finally we have some smart ones here. This should be more fun than usual since these have some knowledge.

"We'll get the rounded up and staying in place, Amu you then can do your open heart." She nodded but suddenly about half of the x-eggs came at us. Tadagay made the first move in attacking by doing what I think he called was 'Holy Crown' which seemed to stop the x-eggs for a bit.

"Let's go! Go! My duckies!" Suddenly from Yaya all these rubber duckies went after the x-eggs while they ran. I watched shocked that the ducks were doing something good to help. Rima then joined in using 'Juggling party'. All of these juggling pins went after the x-eggs. I looked at Rima.

"Can you and Yaya get them into a group? Then I can make sure they can't move once you do." She nodded and the pins started to form a large circle around the eggs which got smaller and smaller after a bit till it was a nice sized circle. The ducks were circling the pins in a guarding way. When Rima looked at me, I knew it was my turn to act.

"Solar Eclipse." Once again the black ball with the whitish-bluish ring around encased the x-eggs. I could see out of the corner of my eyes Rima and Yaya watching with interest while Tadagay just watched with annoyance.

"Amu." She took that as her cue and automatically used open heart on the x-eggs purifying them to normal again. I immediately went out of my transformation celebrating with Mika about the amazing job we did like usual. Then Yaya rushed over and started talking all about my attack. I laughed at how she was reacting, but then saw what time it was. I thought that if I leave now, I can make it to the Easter meeting on time.

"Well I had a great time. But I have to get home. Ikuto-nii reminded me that I had to get home early from this. I'm sorry to leave suddenly." Yaya whined that I had to leave, but everyone understood. They also agreed that it is a good time to depart. So we all said our goodbyes and left. I rushed over to Easter to make it on time. Once I got there I entered the building and went straight for Gozen's room.

"Yume, it's nice to know you can arrive on time." I wasn't going to respond to that, or show any type of annoyance. That's exactly what he wants is to get under my skin. I gave the appropiate answer to that by apologizing and then I noticed my brother and sister were in here as well.

"Now that you three are here, Yume how is the mission going?" I looked back at him and gathered everything I would tell him mentally so I don't fumble around.

"Hinamori Amu seems to trust me a lot. She has defended me and worried about me. We also were just at the amusement park together. So becoming her friend is done." He nodded at me and I knew what was the soon to come.

"Good, now move into the next step of showing them your true intentions of hanging out with them." I nodded my head in understanding. This, I think, will be more difficult on my part. I don't want Amu to be mad at me and Ikuto. Or Yaya, Rima, and the past Guardians I have been told about. Tadagay I don't really care about, but the others I actually do. But it's not like I can go against Easter. So I must follow the orders I was given. It's to get my family out of Easter and away so they can be free. Even if it means, I will be trapped still. I don't care.

**Miyuki: Woo! So after a long wait, this chapter is finally produced!!!!!**

**Yume: Aww are you proud of yourself?**

**Miyuki: Very!!!!**

**Yume/ Yuna: Stupid.**

**Miyuki: Aww you two that's mean!!! **

**Ikuto: Anyways, please review and tell Mi what you think.**

**Miyuki: Thank you Ikuto!**

**Everyone: Bye!!!!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**I know you guys are probably expecting an update. I'm sorry you guys, I've just hit a writer's block x 1000000 for this story! If anyone has any ideas for this please I would REALLY appreciate them. Just review the story or send a PM. I'm working on this I really am. I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS!!! But I think I messed up this story from the start, but I'll keep it up. Please everyone jus bear with me on this story. I've tried posting other Shugo Chara stories to make up for this so if you haven't checked them out you should.**

**Once again I'm VERY sorry. Gomenasai. TT-TT**


End file.
